Like Dealing With Dogs
by Autumn Leaf Ninja
Summary: When it comes to toms, one she-cat has had enough. After so much heartbreak, she's decided to give up on love.


**For a change, I'll write most of my Author's Note at the beginning this time to briefly explain some relevant things. :) **

**This is my entry to SecretClan's "My Favorite Songs" challenge! :) The prompt was to use the song given to you by Gone (The Gone Angel) and write a Warriors fan fiction for it that was 1,000 words or less. Gone gave me a song by C. Aguilera titled "I Hate Boys". I was kind of scared to listen to it, I'll admit, but it's surprisingly catchy, believe it or not. :o **

**And so no one's confused, the opinion of the she-cat is the opinion expressed over and over in the song, _not mine_. **

**Now that that's done and over with, here it is! :)**

I've been told that I'm beautiful, gorgeous, and even "the most beautiful she-cat ever in ThunderClan". I've fallen in love more than any other she-cat ever in ThunderClan, probably, and I've most likely had my heart broken more than any other. If there is one thing I'm sure of now, it's that I truly, madly, deeply hate toms.

How many more toms will attempt to break my heart in my life? How many more she-cats will blame me because the toms they love confessed his love to me instead? Well, if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that no other tom will break my heart again. I'd rather die without ever having a mate and kits than be lied to and played for a fool once again.

"Sweetheart!" a voice called from outside the den, waking me up. I gagged at the sound of my own name. I feel as though my life was planned out from the moment I was born. This all began the moment the beautiful little Sweetkit was kitted.

Reluctantly, I got to my paws and trudged out of the warriors' den, groggily locating the cat who had called for me. Of course, it was another stupid tom and his stupid friends, also toms.

"What?" I snapped.

"Do you want to hunt with us, Sweetheart?" Foxclaw, the same tom who had called me and woke me up, asked.

"I'll have to pass," I hissed, turning away in hopes of finding a normal she-cat that might want to talk to me. Instead, the first cat I saw was our Clan deputy, Rainshadow. He was padding over to me and the group of toms.

"Good morning," he greeted us as he approached. Somehow it seemed as though he was only speaking to me. With a jerk of his head at the other toms, he announced, "Sweetheart, you're going on a hunting patrol with them. You may leave immediately."

The toms before me purred contentedly while I cursed under my breath. Why do these things only happen to me? "Well, let's go then, Sweetheart," Foxclaw cooed, shifting positions to pad out of camp alongside me. I felt his tail over my shoulders almost as soon as we set out.

"Don't touch me," I snapped. I felt his tail slide ever so slowly across the back of my neck as he removed it. Then he dropped back, leaving me to lead the patrol. I was glad to run alone. After a while, we reached the area that I wanted to hunt I and split up. Once again, I was glad to run alone. I was not alone for long, however.

"Sweetheart!" one of the toms called from somewhere behind me. I did not even slow my pace. Soon enough, however, I felt something cold touch my tail-tip. Looking back, I saw that one of the toms was close behind me, close enough to make me very uncomfortable. "It's dangerous for such a beautiful she-cat to be out by herself," the tom, Icestripe, said.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. I didn't say a word, though. Why should I waste my breath speaking with a fool? Icestripe invited himself to pad alongside me. I made sure that his blue-gray pelt was at least a mouse-length away from my light brown one.

At the very moment that I was going to deliver the killing blow to a plump mouse, Foxclaw appeared and scared it away. "Mind if I join you?" he meowed. It wouldn't really matter if I replied or not, I knew, so I stayed silent and glared at him. His ginger pelt ended up on my other side.

I refused to move on to search for more prey. "You scared my prey away," I accused, glaring at him.

His amber eyes widened and he took on an innocent expression. "What? That wasn't me. That was Icestripe's fault." How easily he turned on his friend to preserve his own image was so disgustingly pitiful.

Icestripe's fur fluffed up. "What? I did nothing. I didn't even move."

"Stop playing games, Icestripe. That was clearly your fault."

"You were the one who stomped over here shouting!"

I stepped back so that I was no longer between them. Both of their pelts were fluffed up to twice their usual size. In only a heartbeat, their pelts tangled in a mess of blue-gray and ginger. I didn't care to watch their tussle. Instead, I returned to my hunt elsewhere. After all, all toms are dogs, and there's nothing I can do about it, so why should I bother with them?

**Well, as always, I hope you enjoyed it! :) Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
